A Little Dudetee's Family
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Stevie and her family that happen to be the Electric Mayhem meaning antics and adventures for surely
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I got inspired, after creating Piper, so while updating Finding A LittlevDudette, I decided to writeca series of stories around Stevie and her quirky yet awesome family along with all the antics that ensue so hope people enjoy**

 **In this first one, Piper is still finding her feet in the family, being the new me,her and a little shy, so the rest of the family are helping plus I love the part where Animal is eating Oreos for breakfast as that would happen at their house**

* * *

"Yeah, morning Stevie, you good?" Ziggy asked.

"Yep Ziggy, and see you slept well, but what about Piper?" Stevie asked.

"Ziggy heard her sleep talk." Ziggy replied to the young girl.

It was a few months later and things were going well for Stevie and her quirky yet awesome family, plus Animal's niece, Piper who was Ziggy's cousin was here, meaning an new mmber to the family, which made both Stevie and Ziggy excited and were helping her fit in like Janice told the hearing her uncle's up, making both Stevie and Ziggy curious, as they went downstairs

"Mmm, Oreos good breakfast!" Animal said, stunning Stevie, and made Ziggy excited that his uncle was eating cookies for breakfast which made the rest of the Mayhem trying to get the pack of Oreos out of the drummer's red furred hands seeing Stevie and Ziggy wonder why they were yelling.

"Morning you two, and sorry for yelling, but UnclevAnimal felt like having something sweet, for breakfast." Janice told them seeing Ziggy eating Oreos making Dr Teeth chuckle, at the wild red haired and furred boy eating Oreos.

"Animal, cookies are not breakfast, but we can make breakfast." Floyd said to him, seeing Stevie nod, seeing a little wild red haired and furred girl in pyjamas with music notes over them, with a blankie wrapped around her neck.

"Everything Ojay, guys?" Piper asked them, sounding soft spoken which surprised the Mayhem, along with Stevie and Ziggy because Ziggy acted like Animal, seeing Stevie get it, as she was sitting down at the table, wondering what had happened letting Floyd expkain to her.

"Ohhhh, Piper get it, you're right." Piper replied to them.

Plus Ziggy realised that for Stevie, it was a school day meaning she went to play school and after summer, she'd be in kindergarten which made the otjers get it, because he and Stevie were very close, plus he could not go to school but at least Piper was here so maybe she could make him happy, until Stevie got home.

"Yeah, we can also help, little dude, since he loves music like we all do." Dr Teeth assured her, when she was getting ready to go, and Janice had made her lunch, so was taking her to school, seeing Animal knowing what made his nephew happy, like him when he got upset like when people made him do yoga.

"Drums, DRUMS!" Ziggy said getting the toy drums, playing using toy drumsticks, making Piper grin, because she loved drums too hoping her cousin would be alright, getting dressed, but putting on a leather jacket with jeans.

"Yeah, Piper look awesome, hope Ziggy's okay." she told herself, but had her comfort blanket around her neck like a scarf because she was still finding her feet in this family, which they got so would help her.

* * *

At school, Stevie was drawing a picture of her family, but adding Piper into her sketch, making some of the other kids curious about her, but the red haired girl was not paying attention to them, remembering when Ziggy had been in school, because the otjer kids had been unsure of him, so hoped Piper was keeping him happy, humming Can You Pucture That?, one of the Electric Mayhem's songs surprising the other kids.

"Oops sorry, if I was bothering anybody, because at home, we sing a lot, and play instruments you know?" she said making them get it, since they were doing a class project about family, so it was good they were doing this.

At the end of the day, Stevie grinned seeing the Electric Mayhem's bus, seeing that Dr Teeth and her uncle's along with Piper and Ziggy making her happy, getting in.

"Stevie home!" Ziggy said, hugging her, making the girl giggle, making Piper smile, because her cousins looked fun plus saw that Stevie had madeca Pucture at school of their family, surprised the girl had added her into the picture, wondering why because she didn't know Stevie very well.

"Piper family now, so Stevie draw her." Aninal told her, seeing Floyd agree.

"He's right, but we can talk about it later, as we're gonna get ice cream." Janice said.

"Yeah, ice cream good for snack." Piper said making Stevie grin because she wanted to be friends with Piper, seeing Ziggy agree since they could help her, hearing Dr Teeth honking the horn a lot, making everybody exchange a look.

"Sometimes Uncle Teeth can be bossy, but our uncle's along with my mom and dad keep that in check." Stevie told Piper

"Y-Yeah, Piper guess, Piper scared." Piperbsaid, surprising them, and Animal, guessing she was feeling overwhelmed from moving here, along with having to get used to things, seeing Stevie stroking sone of her wild losing bangs.

"We can talk about it at home, alright?" she said seeing Piper nod shyly making Animal and Janice exchange a look because it was like Ziggy when he first came here, so was going to the ice cream parlour, seeing Piper, Stevie and Ziggy excitedly running in front of the adults making Janice and Floyd, along with Animal catching up, with them.

"You can't do that, in as you might get lost, which would be bad." Floyd told them.

"Sorry, we were just excited, daddy." Stevie said to him, making him get it.

They were enjoying this, knowing the kids would be hyper, and needing naps, because they would be hyper, because of the ice cream seeing Ziggy drumming on the table using his hands, making Piper join in making Stevie giggle at her cousins who she considered her siblings, surprising Piper but Ziggy got it, hugging her.

"Yeah, we're a family, even if otjers don't get it." Stevie told them.

That early evening, Stevie and Ziggy were listening to Piper expkain about things, why she said she'd been scared earlier making them get it, because new things were scary, saying they would help her unaware Animal, Janice and Floyd were listening, impressed by this.


	2. Baths Aren't A Bad Thing

**A/N**

 **Here's more, and hope you're enjoying as I like where they're going.**

 **So in this one, Animal and Ziggy are trying to avoid taking a bath after getting dirty, until a mishap with Piper makes them change their minds, plus Animal, Piper and Ziggy have a late night after drinking soda.**

* * *

"Animal, Ziggy get back here, a bath ain't gonna kill you, plus you are really dirty!" Dr Teeth heard Floyd yell.

"No bath, No bath!" Animal said, as Ziggy was repeating.

"We'll see about that you two, plus you're getting mud all over the house!" Zoot heard Floyd reply making the otjers wonder what was going on, seeing Floyd chasing after a muddy Animal plus Ziggy was also muddy.

While at the park, when keeping both Piper and Ziggy happy, Animal and Ziggy had a mud fight along with making mud drums which Piper was curious about, so when the others saw they were like this when they got home, the band were determined, especially Floyd to give both of them a bath.

Stevie grinned because it was funny, and loved when this happened, hearing Piper whimper, seeing mud had gotten onto her blankie scarf making Ziggy and Animal nervous.

"Oops, sorry Piper, not mean it!" Ziggy said, seeing his cousin upset, making Stevie get it, because the blankie made the wild haired and red furred girl safe so Ziggy accidentally getting mud on it upset her.

"Hey, hey we can fix it, please don't cry sweetie." Janice told her seeing Piper sniffle calming down, reluctantly handing her it because it was like Animal with his, when he had been little, so got why Piper had freaked out like that, so would clean it for her making Ziggy feel bad that he had messed it up.

"It was just a mistake, but now having a bath might not be such a bad idea, eh?" Floyd reasoned, making the wild boy relent going to the bathroom, making Stevie relieved, hoping Animal would see things this way, while playing seeing Piper playing with stuffed animals by herself guessing that what had happened had upset her, guessing she was trying to calm down.

"My mommy will clean your blankie up, trust me but it's okay to be upset, since your uncle has emotional outbursts, and playing the drums makes him happy, so I get it." she told the wild red haired and furred girl humming Rainbow Connection which was calm down.

"That helps Stevie, Tbanks as Ziggy was silly." Piper told her, making the girl get it, seeing Ziggy join them, all cleaned up making them relieved, because they hoped that Animal was taking a bath too, before they got super mad, at him.

* * *

"Is Piper alright, after what happened earlier?" Janice asked.

"Yep, mommy flower, she's taking an nap, you know?" Stevie replied.

"That's good, as she was upset but we calmed her down." Stevie said.

It was later that early evening, and the rest of the family were ordering in for dinner, relieved that Up Late with Piggy was not on tonight, seeing both Stevie and Ziggy in pyjamas colouring making Floyd and Janice happy.

"Yeah, she feel better, after getting blankie back." Ziggy added seeing them nod.

After a while, Piper joined them in her pyjamas, feeling better, joining them plus happy that her comfort blankie was cleaned, having it aroubd her neck again like a scarf, thanking Janice hoping that the food would get here soon making both Stevie and Ziggy agree hearing the doorbell.

"Yes, food here!" Animal said making everybody chuckle, going to the kitchen, and putting things into bowls plus drinking soda making Animal and Ziggy giggle, making Floyd, Dr Teeth, Janice, Lips and Zoot worry knowing that Animal got hyper when he had soda like Ziggy seeing Piper curious, drinking some, liking it, gulping it.

"Uh-oh, be careful, as she might get hyper, like Animal, when he drinks that stuff, like Ziggy meaning that it would be a late night for Animal, Piper and Ziggy seeing them talking fast, which happened when the soda high started.

"Okay you three, just be careful, if you do stay up, we care about you, plus we don't want the cops around here." Dr Teeth told them making Animal get what he meant

The next morning, Stevie heard annoyed, growl like sounds, from Animal, Piper and Ziggy guessing they had a late night so was letting them be, while having breakfast, getting ready for school hoping that Animal, Piper and Ziggy would be awake by the time she got home from school, making Janice get it, saving pancakes for Animal, Piper and Ziggy.

Around one in thevafternoon, Animal, Piper and Ziggy were awake, but sleepy so having pancakes for brunch, making them happy guessing that Stevie was at school."


	3. Having A Wild Night Of Fun

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and hope you're enjoying, plus this one is funny, because thevMayhem go have fun, while a sitter is watching the kids.**

 **In this one, the Electric Mayhem have a wild night of fun, while Piper has a loose fang, so Stevie explains about that.**

* * *

"Sweet, we're gonna have one of our crazy party nights, right?" Floyd heard Lips ask.

"Yep, Janice is calling the sitter, to watch Piper, Stevie and Ziggy, since a bar is no place, for three little kids." Janice replied after confirming that Jenny could watch the kids seeing Piper, Stevie and Ziggy curious.

"Jenny's coming, to watch us, that's great!" Stevie said, as Ziggy agreed hearing Piper nervously ask, where the adults were going.

"We're going out, to have some grown up time, but you're gonna have fun with Jenny." Janice told her.

"Piper guess she can try, you know?" Piper said, making them get it, getting ready, and ordering takeout for the kids, since they were going to eat while out, putting them in pyjamas after getting clean.

"Wow, Uncle Animal loojs cool, like he's gonna play drums while out." Stevie said, seeing Animal wearing a leather jacket seeing Piper and Ziggy agree hugging him, hoping Piper would be alright while he and the others were out.

"It alright, Piper, we back later." Animal assured his niece, making her shyly grin, plus he saw she had a loose fang but her first one, making the rest of thevMayhem surprised, along with Stevie and Ziggy.

"That means she might get visited by the tooth fairy, when it comes out!" Stevie said, seeing Janice and Floyd agree, excited knowing it might be a little while, until that fang came out like when Animal was little, or when Ziggy had a loose fang.

"We can tell her about the tooth fairy, while you're out, mommy flower." Stevie told Janice seeing that Jenny was here after a while, hearing the excitement, noticing that Piper was shy of her, but Stevie and Ziggy were telling her about Piper.

"Aww we should let her take her time, like you two." Jenny said to them, as they were going to the play room with Piper hearing her touching her one fang with her tongue making them giggle, hearing her ask about the tooth fairy.

"She's awesome, and puts presents under your pillow when you're sleeping, after putting your fang under there, when it comes out, that is." Stevie expkained seeing Ziggy nod in reply, seeing Piper in awe making them giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Electric Mayhem were at a bar hanging out, drinking, plus Animal was drumming on the table using his hands instead of drumsticks plus there was an open mic night, giving them an excuse to perform, p,us had their instruments with them in the bus, going to get them making people excited getting their camera phones ready, to record making the band chuckle, doing their usual thing.

After performing, the band were in the bus, going for ice cream, since the night was young, plus Animal was playing bongoes sitting in the very back of the bus, drumming away which the others didn't mind knowing drums made Animal happy and were his outlet parking outside the ice cream place they frequented making a huge sundae, adding which each member of the band's favourite flavour was.

"Ohhhh yeah, this was what we needed, as we haven't had one f these nights, in a long while." Lips said.

"Well having Stevie and Ziggy, along with Piper now, we can't all the time, which is alright." Janice replied.

Later that morning back home when Piper, Stevie and Ziggy woke up, they noticed their family were tired, and hung over from their antics Pkus had ice packs on their heads, along with taking pain killers making Stevie and Ziggy guess they had a party night hearing them nod plus Animal was on the couch with his blanket wrapped around him.

"We should just leave your unles be, as they might be grumpy." Janice told them, making Stevie nod.


	4. Proposal

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, hoping that people are enjoying reading them.**

 **In this one, besides comforting Animal after a bad dream, Janice announces that she and Floyd are getting married which makes everybody excited**

* * *

Janice was surprised, hearing what sounded like Animal sleep talking, guessing it was a bad dream making the sunny side up natured female wonder, if he was alright going downstairs, finding the wild haired and furred male on the couch with his blanket wrapped around him, whimpering confirming her suspicions.

"Animal have bad dream, about being alone again." he told her, making her get it, knowing when the Mayhem had went on their own ways, Animal had been on his own before all of the Muppets including their band had gotten back together.

"Ohhh sweetie, that isn't going to happen again, and if it did, I'd give Dr Teeth a piece of my mind, plus Floyd and I are getting married, which the otjers don't know about yet, and telling them later so don't worry." Janice assured him stroking his wild hair gently, which was comforting him seeing him drift off into sleep.

Later that morning, Piper and Ziggy were hoping that Animal was alright, along with Stevie, despite Janice saying that Animal had a bad dream making the youngsters get it, thinking something was in their uncle's closet making Janice giggle at their innocent minds.

"What's the surprise you said, that you were gonna tell us?" Stevie asked, seeing Piper and Ziggy agree making the adults just as curious, but stunned hearing, that Floyd and Janice were getting married, making them very excited, making both Floyd and Janice giggle at this, kissing making Stevie grin.

* * *

"He shoots, he scores so hard, you know?" Dr Teeth said.

"Should we really be playing soccer, in the house?" Lips asked.

"Soccer awesome, you know?" Animal said as he and Ziggy were playing.

It was later that day, and while Floyd and Janice were out doing stuff, the others along with Piper, Stevie and Ziggy like playing soccer in the house but it was alright, to be rowdy as Ziggy kicked the ball hard hitting the front door bouncing off it, off the walls and hitting instruments just as Floyd and Janice got home.

"What did we tell you about playing soccer, in the house?" Floyd said looking at Ziggy.

"Not to, Uncle, Ziggy sorry." Ziggy told him making Floyd and Janice grin, knowing no damage had been done, plus had been making plans for the wedding making everybody in the house excited, which Janice got, plus a certain dragon was designing her wedding dress for free, making them happy.

"Yep, plus Stevie's gonna be the flower girl, and Ziggy the ring bearer." Janice said, which made them excited hoping Piper could help too, but their uncle's were going to let her help them with their thing for the party, making Piper happy.

After dinner, Stevie was getting ready for bed, because she had school in the morning, hoping that things would go well as Floyd and Janice agreed with, kissing her goodnight, leaving her room after putting her night light on guessing Animal was playing with Piper and Ziggy as they were rough housing which was funny.

"Sorry, we having fun wrestling, but Stevie alright?" Animal said.

"It's alright, plus you're just being yourself, you know?" Floyd told him, after Janice had told him what had happened earlier this morning and the bad dream that the drummer had, making the others get it.


	5. Getting Married

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, it's a few months after Floyd proposed to Janice and now it's the day of their wedding, making everybody excited about it, you know?**

* * *

"Today's the day, Floyd and Janice are getting married, which should be epic." Dr Teeth said, seeing Animal, Lips and Zoot agree while making pancakes for everybody for breakfast.

"Yep, everything's going to be fun, despite being a long day." Floyd said as he was up saying that Janice was getting ready, seeing Piper, Stevie and Ziggy up yet excited knowing what today was making Stevie excited.

"Yeah, today gonna be awesome." Piper said, as Stevie and Ziggy giggled plus the ceremony was going to be in their backyard making them happy, plus Stevie had made her mom a wedding gift which Floyd and Janice found sweet because things were going to be great.

"You're welcome, as I felt like making you and daddy something, since everybody is going to give you presents." Stevie told them while eating up, hoping things would be exciting, while getting ready, putting on the outfits that Deadly had made them, seeing Ziggy in a tux which was cute plus wearing a tie-dye pillow on his wild haired head.

"Awww, you and Stevie look cute, along with Piper, meaning things should be starting soon." Floyd told them, making them excited but Ziggy a little nervous, giving Piper an idea, as they loved drums, playing drums which was helping Ziggy relax.

"Thanks Piper, Ziggy feel better, plus we eat cake later." Ziggy said, making Stevie and Piper giggle at that seeing everybody was arriving, using opera glasses to see, making Dr Teeth chuckle.

"Come on you tjree, the wedding's about to begin." he said as they were going outside as Stevie was walking down the aisle stopping near the altar, plus was sitting beside Ziggy, seeing their uncle's along with Piper playing the music during the ceremony making Janice and Floyd chuckle, kissing after exchanging wedding vows and rings.

At the party, everybody was having fun, plus Piper giggled along with Stevie because Ziggy had snuck a little bit of cake, wiping the evidence off his cheek, before anybody saw, plus there were a lot of speeches and jokes.

* * *

"You must be exhausted after today, with the wedding, as well as the party eh?" Janice said to Stevie.

"Yeah, but it was fun, p,us Ziggy snuck cake, before you and daddy Floyd cut it, does that mean he's actually my daddy now?" Stevie replied.

"Yes, as we got married, and we kind of guessed, or thought Animal did, judging from the bite, p,us your uncle's are going to watch you along with Piper and Ziggy, while daddy and I go on our honeymoon which is a vacation newly married couples go on, we're going to Hawali." Janice expkained.

"Cool, as that place is fun, you know?" Stevie said yawning, just as Floyd entered kissing Stevie goodnight along with Janice putting on the night light before leaving, seeing Animal, Piper and Ziggy being hyper, guessing they'd had treats from the party.

"Alright, just don't wake Stevie, as she just fell asleep, plus Janice and I are busy with honeymoon stuff." Floyd said

"Oh yeah, does Stevie know, as she might flip?" Dr Teeth said.

"Nope, she gets it, as Janice expkained, plus they were talking about the dad thing." Floyd replied.


	6. A Bit Of Chaos

"Ice cream good, guys!" Animal heard Piper and Ziggy say, as Dr Teeth had given Piper, Stevie and Ziggy ice cream as Floyd and Janice had left for Hawali, so their uncle's were kind of letting them do what they wanted plus Piper was drumming using wooden spoons for drumsticks along with pits and pans for drums.

"Yeah, we're having fun, but hope mommy and daddy are having fun, in Hawali." Stevie told them, colouring because she wanted to send her parents a picture, plus Lips could help her send it through e-mail.

She hoped that things were alright, as they were hanging out, giggling because things were getting more fun and knew her uncle's were having fun with her and her cousins, seeing Animal drinking soda, knowing he was going to get hyper seeing Dr Teeth grab the can from his hand, knowing it made him hyper.

Plus Floyd and Janice would be home in a week, hoping that the house would be in one piece, by the time they got back, seeing the rest of their quirky family eating cookies and jamming, seeing Animal joining in, knowing this was a good thing, since music was a huge part of their lives.

* * *

Stevie was excited along with Piper and Ziggy as they were helping their uncle's clean up, because Floyd and Janice were coming home in a few days, plus Janice said that she had a surprise, which made their uncle's chuckle, thinking Stevie might be getting a brother or sister, and Piper and Ziggy might be getting an new cousin to play with, and teach about music.

"We'll just have to wait and see, when your parents come home." Lips told them, making the kids excited.

A few days later, Floyd and Janice were home from Tneir honeymoon, plus had brought gifts home for everybody plus they were excited hearing that Janice was pregnant, making everybody excited especially Stevie, making Floyd nervous knowing the new kid wouldn't look the same as her, and might start asking questions, that he and Janice did not want to answer yet.

"Relax, she's innocent, and a little kid, don't sweat it." Dr Teeth said seeing Janice shake her head at that.

At bedtime, Floyd and Janice were telling Stevie that her new brother or sister might look different from her when they were born, but it was not a bad thing, seeing her get it making them happy, kissing her goodnight, turning on the night light seeing the rest of the band there, saying Animal had drank coffee, making Janice and Floyd face palm knowing, that the drummer might be hyper.

"We'll try and calm him down, but he's probably drumming." Floyd assured them, hearing said drummer drumming and singing, making Piper and Ziggy impressed, wanting coffee too making the rest of the band worry, because that sounded like a recipe for chaos.

"Coffee isn't good for little dudes like you, it's just for adults, so go play, alright?" Janice said seeing them go do that.


	7. Family Time

"Janice, and baby okay?" Animal asked.

"Yes we're fine, but you alright, after the coffee?" Janice replied.

"Yeah, me just tired, but Stevie happy about baby." he replied.

"Yep, after Janice and I talked to her, about it." Floyd said.

It was the next day, after Janice and Floyd had returned from their honeymoon in Hawali, along with the excitement that had happened after Animal had accidentally drank coffee, so he was tired which the others got while having breakfast where everybody were having pancakes except for Janice, who was having oatmeal with blueberries because of the baby.

"Yeah, she has to eat some healthy things, because of the baby, you know?" Dr Teeth said, seeing the others nod, but excited abo. ut the newest member of the family who would not be arriving, for a long while because the kids were curious about babies.

"Yeah, and maybe it'll love music, you know?" Zoot told them, as they were having fun and playing poker, which Stevie knew about nnbecause Dr Teeth had taught her, to play the game, which made Floyd and Janice exchange a look hoping that she would not do it at school, making them chuckle.

"Mommy flower, daddy it's just for fun, right?" Stevie asked her parents.

"Sort of, until you bring money into it, then it's gambling." Floyd said.

"Floyd don't tell her that, let her have her have her fun, brotner!" Dr Teeth said.

"Why do you call each other Brotjers, if you don't have the same mom and dad?" Stevie asked, in her innocent ways.

"We might have been born into the same family as kids, but good friends end up becoming family, and we're blood brothers, and your mama is our blood sister." Dr Teeth told her, making her impressed, but inspired for her family project hugging them.

"Yeah, hug!" Animal said joining in, making them chuckle, plus Stevie had school today, so could use what she just learnt into it, making them agree, as Floyd and Janice were taking her to school.

The rest of them were hoping that Stevie would have a good day at school, knowing her teacher would be impressed by the inspiration she would add to her family project.

* * *

Janice and Floyd grinned, as Janice was playing something gentle on her guitar, for the baby that was growing in her, feeling that it loved the music, making her giggle, plus they had madeca video announcing the news, onto the Electric Mayhem YouTube channel so the rest of the band had went out, doing their own things seeing both Piper and Ziggy playing in the same room.

"He or she loves music for surely, Floyd which would be great but even if the kid isn't a musician, we're still gonna love him or her." Janice said, seeing her husband agree, since they loved Stevie as their adopted daughter.

"Yep, we're all gonna have fun, when the newest little dude, or Dudette is born." Floyd replied, hoping that Stevie was having a good day at school, also hoping the rest of their family weren't getting into too much mischief hoping they didn't leave Animal to his own devices seeing him back with burritoes, making Floyd chuckle, excited to hear what had happened.

"We had fun performing, and then go get food, you okay?" Animal replied.

"Yep, we were playing music to the baby, plus Piper and Ziggy were being good." Floyd told him, seeing Dr Teeth, Lips and Zoot there relieved that Animal had came back here, saying after grabbing their orders, Animal had taken them leaving the burrito place making Janice and Floyd, along with Piperband Ziggy since they were a very quirky family.


	8. Getting Carried Away

Stevie was feelijg excited yet nervous, because an new friend, named Violet had invited her to a slumber party and it was her first time sleeping away from home, making Floyd and Janice nervous too because their little Dudette was not like other girls her age, which Violet got since she was quirky too making Piper and Ziggy wonder, why Stevie was packing, scared that because their new cousin was coming, she was moving out!

"We keep that from not happening, Stevie our sister, we need her!" Ziggy said freaking out, unaware Floyd had heard that, knowing that Stevie was not moving out, she was too little to do that, hoping the others, or Animal could assure them that their sister was going to her first sleepover, which was a big deal.

"We should tell them, you know when Animal gets like that, epic chaos ensues." Janice told them, seeing the others chuckle plus Piper and Ziggy were little kids, they could not cause much trouble..

"It's not like they're gonna drive the bus, or hide Stevie's backpack." Dr Teeth said, giving Piper an idea, hiding Stevie's backpack, that way Stevie coukdn't leave high fiving each other, making Animal curious, about what they'd been up to.

"Nothing bad, promise, stop sister from moving." Ziggy said, making him get it.

Lips and Zoot chuckled at their answer, because they were being mischievous, yet their hearts were in the right place which showed they cared about their family, making Floyd shake his head hearing Stevie say, that her backpack had disappeared making him guess that Piper or Ziggy had hidden it making Stevie confused, hearing her cousins whom she considered her brother and sister explain.

"Aww I'm not moving out Pkus this house is huge, I'm just going to a sleepover, which is like a party at night, where you get to stay up late, have treats and fun, I'll be back in the morning." she assured them..

"Ohhh, sorry about that, we got scared." Piper told her, making Stevie get it, as she found her backpack, leaving after hugging them, making the others get it, guessing that Floyd and Janice were nervous, about Stevie's first sleepover

* * *

That night, Piper and Ziggy were playing wildly, since the adults were still up,including their uncle hoping Stevie was having fun, but she could tell them when she came back later tomorrow, guessing she might need an nap because of staying up late which the others had told them, which was alright..

"They're feeling in a better mood, after everything got sorted out." Dr Teeth said plus seeing the Mayhem jamming had given Piper and Ziggy a great idea, waiting until Stevie got home, so they could tell her

"Yeah, we awesome, and smart sort of." Piper said pkaying toy drums along with Ziggy making Animal chuckle guessing what the idea could be, because he and the others were inspiring them.


End file.
